Double Crossing
by BlueJay64
Summary: Marinette found it hard enough hiding two identities from the boy she loved. Her life was complicated enough already. When Luka Couffaine arrived, drenched on her doorstep, her whole world was turned upside-down. Suddenly she had a second chance with Adrien, and another identity she never would have expected. There will be Ladynoir, Marichat, Ladrien, Adrinette and Lukanette.
1. Chapter 1: Stalking should be a sport

**Hello! Thank you for opening my first ever story! I have a bit planned for this story and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This Marinette is pretty close to the cartoon version, 'stalker' habits and all, so bear with me, she will get better! Endgame is probably Marinette/Ladybug with Chat/Adrien but I'm enjoying the romance between Luka and Marinette. I think they make a very good couple; probably better than the canon pairing. Prepare for Marichat, Ladrien, Ladynoir, Adrinette, Lukanette, and a couple of other surprises I've thrown in. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette was not a stalker. She refused to think of it as anything other than _strategic placement_. If her position in the large oak outside Adrien's house was anything, it was strategic. From here, she could watch the times he came and went so she could plan the perfect moment. _The perfect moment_. She paused, thinking.  
What was _The Perfect Moment_? She had spent so long thinking about _The Perfect Way_ to ask Adrien Agreste out that she hadn't thought about the time she would ask him out.

_Huh_, she thought, _I guess that's why I'm here, watching for the perfect moment_. Marinette liked the sound of that, it sounded like something out of a romantic movie.  
The gate to the Agreste mansion creaked opened and Marinette nearly fell out of the tree.  
Damn, she should have watched him as Ladybug; she was so much more co-ordirnated when she had her yo-yo. Her eyes locked onto the figure exiting the gates. It was Adrien. She wanted to squeal as she felt her heart rate accelerate, and she furiously told herself to calm down.  
If she was going to ask him on a date she was going to have to be a lot more immune to his charms; she was going to have an entire conversation with him. She was going to be witty and charming and totally irresistible.

Marinette winced. That didn't sound like her at all. She watched his receding figure, deciding that around his house would be the worst place to ask him out; his father could be listening. So where should she ask him? School was out of the question, but it was the place they spent the most time together…Marinette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel her grip on the branch slide. She felt the sensation of falling too late.

Marinette blinked as harsh sunlight glared down on her. A dark silhouette blocked out the majority of the glare but she still felt like she had been run over.

"Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her sore head.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" the silhouette was saying. Marinette blinked hazily and stared right into the jade green eyes of none other than Adrien Agreste.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He was saying.

Marinette stumbled on vowels before her brain caught up to her. _I just fell out of a tree in front of Adrien_. Oh no. NO. Just scrambled to get to her feet.

"Oh! Hi Adrien—I didn't see you there—I'm bait, how are you?—I mean, gate, no, GREAT. I am feeling great. How are you?" Marinette wished she could just stop her stuttering, but his intense gaze was undermining her ability to speak.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked gently. "What were you even doing in that tree?" He shook his head, bemused. Marinette could watch him shake his head like that all day. Oh no, now she was getting side-tracked.

"Oh—I was just, um, nerd watching—I mean BIRD WATCHING—WATCHING BIRDS. Big birds, little birds, blue birds…" She waved her hand in a manner that she hoped was casual.

"Ah—okay." Adrien sounded confused, but he smiled at her as he lifted her from the pavement. She brushed her palms off self-consciously.

"Thanks, Adrien!" She said brightly. "The park's better to see birds anyway—in fact, I'm heading there now—" she faltered. It was now or never. In a sudden burst of confidence, she said, "did you want to come? We could get ice-cream and we wouldn't have to watch birds, or we don't even have to go to the park at all, there's a new exhibition in the Louvre that you'd like or we could take a rickshaw or anything you wanted to do." She was red in the face and trying not to hyperventilate. What had just come over her? Was she crazy? She needed to do some serious damage control. "Or not, I'm not too fussed; I was just thinking I had nothing planned for the afternoon and if you wanted, we could do something together."

Adrien had said nothing, and he had a pained expression on his face. Was she being too needy? Oh no. She had really stuffed this up big time. She attempted to backpedal. "As friends, you know?" Oh no, now she had really put her foot in her mouth. She knew she sounded desperate and she wished she could get out of this situation once and for all. She was about to turn and run when he smiled and said, "I'd love to hang out sometime, but I have fencing class now. Thanks for asking though, I'm glad to have interesting friends like you. Perhaps we can birdwatch sometime?" Adrien was smiling. Marinette knew that he was putting on his 'Agreste Face', the one he reserved for being intentionally nice to his father's customers. And now she was on the receiving end. _Oh great. Just great._ Marinette wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and quickly said. "Oh, okay; I'd better get going."  
"And you're sure you're okay?" Adrien asked, concerned. Marinette nodded vigorously. She smiled and waved.

And then she sprinted off, trying to escape the terrible conversation that had just occurred. Before long, she was puffing and sweaty in the summer sun. She leaned against a wall and breathed out slowly.

"Marinette?" Tikki's high voice was concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm—I don't even know anymore." Marinette sagged, feeling defeated.

"Maybe," Tikki said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "you should approach him as a friend, and get to know him a bit."

"But Tiki, I already know him!" Marinette knew everything there was to know about Adrien. She knew his favourite ice cream flavours were chocolate and lemon, and he didn't mind when they touched. She also knew that he was allergic to feathers and that he had a surprising love for renaissance paintings. She had read every article, every piece ever written about Adrien. She knew him as well as he knew himself. "I just want to hang out with him and really get to spend time with him."

"I know," Tiki said almost sadly.

"We'd better head home," Marinette said, frowning. "I'll have to ask him another time."

In the darkness of an ally, the shy, stumbling Marinette became the confident and witty Ladybug.

* * *

**_There will be more! Please let me know what you think, it's still being written so comments can change the storyline :) _**

**_Hang in there, if I get a review, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! _**


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Thoughts

**_I would just like to take the time to thank ButterflyBaby30 for her kind review; this chapter is out because of you. Lots of invisible hugs your way.  
Also a big thank you to William who was the one who told me to publish the story. A couple of hero additions are his. Thanks William!_**

* * *

Marinette thrashed in her sleep, fisting the blankets in her hands and whimpering. Tiki, who was already awake, tucked the covers over Marinette. Another nightmare. They were getting worse the more she pined after Adrien. Tiki was beginning to have her doubts. They seemed perfect for each other, but Marinette was too obsessive when it came to Adrien. She hoped Marinette would fall just as hard for his kitty counterpart. Tiki had a feeling Adrien was more himself as the feline than the neat model. Tiki sighed and tried to will herself to sleep.

The next morning went in a whirlwind; Marinette had slept in and didn't have much time to organise her 'great plan to talk to Adrien'. _Oh, crud_, Marinette realised, _I've left my lunch at home again_. She sighed and turned back. Perhaps today wasn't the day to ask Adrien out.

Apparently, the universe had other plans.

An hour later, Marinette found herself partnered with Adrien in science class. Ms Mendeleiev was explaining atomic bonds and Marinette had to work hard to concentrate. Perhaps today would be the day after all!—but that didn't mean she could afford to lose track on electron paths in class. She had already lost so many hours of class to Ladybug, and she wanted to work hard this year. It was becoming hard to concentrate, especially with Adrien right next to her. The painstaking class was over too soon. She caught Adrien in the hallway before the beginning of lunch period.

"Hey Marinette," he said casually.

"Hi, Adrien!" She smiled nervously. "We had extras this morning and dad said for me to share some of these and I was wondering if you wanted any…?" She procured a box of macaroons from her shoulder bag and offered one to him. Passionfruit, his favourite.

"Thanks!" He said brightly. He bit into it with her still standing there awkwardly; students filling the corridor."It's really good!" He said, not knowing if she wanted him to say something or not.

"Er, Adrien." She began. She was going to do this. "I wanted to ask…" She tapped her index fingers together nervously. "didyouwanttocometothemovieswithmeonsaturday?"

"Pardon?" Adrien said, ever polite.

"I wanted to know—" she said determinedly, "if you wanted to come to the movies with me this Saturday." She smiled brightly, her nerves amplifying every sound, light and movement in the hallway.

Adrien gnawed at his lip. "I'm not really allowed to see friends out of school hours—my father…"

"What about girlfriends?" Had she just said that aloud? Oh, she was digging her own grave.

He looked puzzled for a moment and then understanding her meaning, blushed and said: "I'm sorry, I don't want to date anyone—even if it was you". Adrien could never love anyone else as much as he adored ladybug. _My heart is set on another_, he thought. Marinette's eyes widened and he realised he had spoken the words aloud. _Damn it, damn it!_ That was one way to ruin a great friendship. Marinette looked like a mouse trapped in a spotlight. She started to flee, and Adrien tried to apologise.

"Wait! I'm sorry…" he called.

"—That's fine!" She interrupted brightly. "See you around I guess!" Turning away to hide her flaming cheeks she turned and walked swiftly away. Once she was sure distance would hide her tears, she clawed at her eyes, as if the embarrassment and hopelessness of rejection would be gone with her tears.

* * *

Marinette couldn't sleep that night. During the day, it was hard to keep a straight face, but at night where she could burst into tears in the safety of the darkness; giving in to temptation was much easier. _I will not cry,_ she told herself for the thousandth time. _I WILL NOT CRY_. she choked on a sob, holding it back. The warmth of her bed was stifling so she climbed up the ladder onto her balcony. She stared at the Parisian landscape. They called it the city of love, but they forgot to mention the heartbreak one could feel when love wasn't recuperated. Outside, Marinette allowed herself to sniffle. Just once.

"Purrincess—what's the matter?" Marinette jumped at the unexpected company. Of course, it was Chat Noir, here to watch her wallow.

"Hello, Chat." She tried to sound normal, but her words sounded fake even to her. She smiled and it came out as a grimace.

"Ah-Are you alright?" The cat asked.

"I'm fine." She lied. "How about you? Superhero-ing going well?"

Chat decided to tell her, what difference was it going to make? Maybe she could give him advice.

"Capturing akumas is fine, it's more the teamwork aspect that I'm having trouble with"

Marinette's eyebrows shot into her fringe. Was he complaining about Ladybug? What was Ladybug doing wrong? She didn't think she had upset him recently. Marinette glared at Chat. "What's wrong with Ladybug?"

Chat nearly stumbled off the railing, which was not a good start to their conversation. "Nothing!" He said quickly. "There's nothing wrong with Ladybug!—it's—" he paused awkwardly, "it's me." If she wasn't before, Marinette was confused now.

"I'm—promise not to laugh—" he stared at Marinette until she nodded, "—in love with her." Marinette looked puzzled, until she realised. It was like a cold bucket of ice had been poured all over her pyjamas. All the times Chat had flirted with her—Ladybug—it was all real. "… wondering if you knew what to do about it." He was saying.

"Huh?" Marinette said intelligently. She realised he was asking her for advice.

"I was wondering if you could help me—understand her more I guess" Chat looked awkward. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

At that moment, Marinette found herself in a very unique situation. She could help Chat and possibly get into a sticky situation or she could advise him to set his sights elsewhere—for example, Queen Bee? Ugh, it was hopeless, she would just try to help him.

"Well, what are you saying to her? Does she know that you're genuinely interested?" Marinette couldn't help but feel drawn into the weird love triangle.

"I honestly have no idea," Chat Noir raked a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "I've tried to make it noticeable everywhere, I planned a romantic date and she stood me up; I tell her my feelings over and over again, and yet she squishes them like they're inconsequential. She just thinks I'm flirting with everyone and everything, but I'm not. She's the only one I flirt with. My heart is set on her."

Marinette was filled with a strange sense of deja-vu but she ignored it. Carefully, she said "What if she's only interested in a platonic relationship? What if she's not ready or not allowed to date you? It wouldn't matter how perfect you were, she'd only feel friendship for you."

Chat was startled at the insight Marinette possessed. He never thought she'd be the sort to muse about love or things like that. He realised he didn't know her very well at all. He made a promise to himself that he would amend that, and get to know her better, starting now.

"Marinette," he said suddenly, "you may be a genius!" His little black cat ears stood up and Marinette found herself comparing this Chat to the one that she frequently fought akumas with. She smiled at Chat, "You're welcome" she said smugly. Her elation with Chat's revelation was cut short when she remembered her own unsuccessful attempts at romance. Her smile fell from her face and she stared out at the Seine, replaying Adrien' words in her head.

"What's wrong?" Chat had noticed her mood swing right away. Was he always this considerate?

"Nothing, just a bad day," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"You can talk to me about it," he said kindly. She stared over at his jade green eyes and thought, _No, I can't_. He'd probably make fun of her for liking such a popular person. She didn't even think of Adrien like that.

Chat was worried at her silence. Had his Ladybug rant proved to Marinette that Chat was only interested in her because of her superpowers? He hoped not. He didn't even think of Ladybug like that.

Chat broke the silence with a yawn.

"You'd better get to sleep, kitty,' Marinette said playfully. _Oh, no_. She did not let that slip out, did she? Chat looked as startled as she felt. She faked a yawn and said goodnight, cursing herself for letting that slip out.

Chat watched her climb the ladder down, making sure she was safe before he leapt off the rooftop—but not before whispering "Until next time," to the night. He was going to win his lady, and it already looked like he had a new friend to help him do that.

* * *

_**Bare with me, the next chapter will be out soon and characters and love triangles will be formulated! Thank you for reading and please review; it doesn't have to be long, just a smily face or a suggestion can make the world of difference to me. Until next time, Bug Out. **_


End file.
